Species
Species Ages are explained on the humans' page. Children Of The Hand Children Of The Hand are the humanistic appearing beings. They have to be under 60% animal to be considered a Hand Child, abbreviated as CotH. * Caprikin- 45:22 Baolynn, Amercer * Dwarves- 65:16 Yorsten, Orealis * Elves- 125:31 Tollak, Dagrun, Vevian * Faeries- 110:27 Øyvind, Mildred * Goblins- 50:12 Milogost, Lunézand * Golems- 10:depends on spell lifespan * Hobs- 15:3 Somarlithr, Penkka * Hulders- 85:21 Jelasco, Ussimarr * Humans- 72:18 Motano, Zoanna * Nymphai- 230:75 Daalwulf, Gryhele * Nøkken- 200:50 Ceyzull, Laninth * Orcs- 90:22 Liatrix, Midonius * Pixies- 5:1 * Saccitors- 190:48 Imogen, Nagmekk * Trolls- 40:10 * Xing Tians- 95:23 Children Of The Claw While the Children Of The Claw are the animalistic appearing species. They have to be over 60% animal to be considered a Claw Child, abbreviated as CotC. *Amphibians **Salamanders- 18:2 *Birds **Phoenixes- 60:15 **Roc- 180:45 *Fish **Gajaminas- 50:12 **Seafolk- 120:30 Benthosphyre, Photicia *Mammals **Barghests- 13:2 **Cerapters- 75:18 **Chupacabras- 9:2 **Doyarchunnas- 17:4 **Glatisants- 20:5 **Hellhounds- 100:25 **Kelpies: 60:15 **Kirin- 90:22 **Kitsunes- 100:25 **Leporids- 10:2 **Ourthraji- 75:19 Fio'nagara, Synbel **Sphinxes- 130:32 Nefertari **Taurs- 210:52 Aputsiaq, Xochitl **Umbraeths- 140:35 Cervana, Wylderi, Dezyph, R'ziikro, Ku'tamé **Unicorns- 75:18 **Zheng- 40:10 *Reptilians **Amphisbaenae- 11:3 **Draconians- 300:75 **Kappas- 130:32 *Ambiguous **Chimeras- 20:5 **Cockatrices- 10:2 **Griffins- 30:7 Harbinger **Harpies- 60:15 Venra, Rowick **Hippalektryon- 25:6 **Hippocampi- 75:18 **Hybrids- N/A **Lygokanths- 127:31 **Manticores- 15:3 **Nagas- 35:8 **Ophiotauri- 30:5 **Pegasi- 75:18 **Peryton- 18:7 Children Of The Root The Children Of The Root are the botanical appearing species. They have to be a humanoid plant to be considered a Root Child, abbreviated as CotR. Not humanoid in appearance, but humanoid in actions. * Kuzahna- 2:10 * Mandragora- 3:1 * Treants- 270:67 * Vegetable Lambs- 14:1 Genetics Blood IRL I felt like speaking about this before I start singing Blood by My Chemical Romance. Realistically, alot of these Hand Children and Claw Children wouldn't be able to breed due to too many evolutionary differences and postzygotic issues. The latter probably being a larger issue. The offspring would be miscarriages, I think. Or maybe they'd be born alright, but sterile, like mules. But again, it's a fantasy world where I'm allowed to take liberties. Assuming the pregnancy and birthing would go smoothly with a healthy, live offspring, I've concocted a list of the different blood types. The sterile rates are averages because y'know, again, genetics, fertility, and age, but I need consistencies. In humans, females between 19-26 have a 50% of getting pregnant. After that, it begins to taper off. The purer the blood, the higher social privilege the offspring has. Kinda like white privilege, straight privilege, etc. In Baolynn As a general rule, if the parents are of similar appearing races, the baby will be fine. This is why half-humans are so common. Genetically, the offspring is more like their sire, despite getting equal genes from both parents. This isn't a thing I made up. It's a real concept with plenty of research behind it. * Purebloods: An offspring of purely one race, like Kai Nagasei. Have a 0% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. * Halfbloods: An offspring that has pureblood parents of different races. Ex: Wood elf father and umbraeth mother, like Ysabeth Valentine. Have a 25% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. Demigods are the only halfbloods to have a 100% sterile chance. If a Nokiarith mates with a Sicarith, the child will always be Nokiarith. * Quarterbloods: An offspring that has one halfblood parent and one pureblood parent, like Jasper Zolnervolk. Have a 50% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. * Mixbloods: An offspring that has halfblood parents. Can be considered mutts of sorts. Ex: Father is half saccitor, half dark elf, while the mother is half orc, half human, like Ringzy Etua. Have a 100% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. Mutations While many species are consistent in their variations, these specific variations are special. So far, there are only three recognized mutations. * Hydras: A hydra is a creature with two or more heads. Medically, the condition is referred to as polycephaly (many). Bicephaly (two) and tricephaly (three) are more specific terms, not to mention the most common types. They form from monozygotic embryos, the same way that identical twins develop. There's more specific medical terms to describe where the creatures are joined, but they're too complex even for me. As I explain, I'm gonna use bicephaly as my example. A polycephalic organism may be thought of as one being with a supernumerary body part, or as two beings with a shared body. Medically and legally, they are one organism. Socially, they are two, as each head has their own personality, aspirations, and such. When cut off, regrowth may occur, as this is a common ability among Nokiarith amphibians and some reptiles. It may be a possible feat with Sicarith mammals, although this is currently unknown. Regrowth occurs within a few months to a few years, depending on how large the appendage was. * Sleipnirs: A sleipnir is the Elrythic word for an eight-legged being, four sets. Given its convenience, many other languages use it as well. They only occur in creatures that have two sets normally. * Quadwings: A quadwing is a creature with two sets of wings. They only occur in creatures that already have wings and the individual reason for being a quadwing depends on the creature. Afflictions Affliction in of itself is a noun that describes something that causes pain or suffering, but the way I apply it here is just a neutral term to describe blessings, curses, illnesses, and the like. * Blessing: Something you want to receive. * Curse: Something you don't want to receive. * Illness: Something you accidentally get. Overworlders Afflictions that affect the living only. * Bakemata * Changeling * Therianthropy Underworlders "The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" -Edgar Allan Poe affectionately refers to the different eye states as batteries (AA), babblers (BA), henchmen (AB), and puppets (BB).]]Undead. It's a general word used to describe risen dead; corporeal or otherwise. More specific terms would be litches and ghosts. Souls are the mystical essence of life, while spirits are the mystical essence of an individual. "Your eyes are the windows to the soul"; we take that phrase literally here. A colored iris means a present spirit, while a colored pupil means a present soul. As long as you have a soul, you're alive. As long as you have a spirit, you are yourself. Your spirit doesn't leave your body until your body has decomposed enough, while your soul immediately leaves once you go brain dead. Undead occur due to magickal diseases within the soil that target carrion. Because of this, certain locations are more likely to be infected than others. Undead's eyes glow with intense emotion, as glowing eyes are a sign of the astral plane. Litches Undead with physical bodies. * Dullahan * Ghouls * Mylings * Nuckelavee * Revenants * Tol-gruns/Karmatics ** Angels ** Cambions ** Demons ** Nephalem * Poltergeists * Vampires * Wendigoag * Zombies A litch will typically rise within a time frame of a few hours to several weeks after their death. Some litch diseases take longer than others to stop decomposition. Their bodies are also impaired in several ways, making them inable to breed (except Tol-gruns; don't ask), have a hindered neurological system (can't feel pain, pleasure, or temperature), and inable to properly heal wounds. Each type of litch's respective disease is named after itself. The only exceptions to this are the collective disease of the angels/demons (Tol-grun's disease/Karmatic disease). Ghosts Undead without physical bodies. * Apparitions * Deities * Kodama * Noppera-bo * Phantoms * Poltergeists * Wraiths * Yurei A ghost will typically rise after their bodies have decomposed and occur because neither Venra nor her acolytes had collected the spirit. They only exist in a BA state, though individuals may behave like any eye state. There are two types of ghosts, transparent and opaque. The former aren't touchable and exist in the astral plane. We can only see and speak to them as they can to us here in the physical plane. The latter are touchable as they are fully in the physical plane, making them more dangerous. Deadman's Amnesia Deadman's Amnesia, shortened to DMA, is a type of amnesia that only occurs in undead, regardless of their corporeal type. Symptoms include insanity, random outbursts, varying levels of selective amnesia and generalized amnesia, and dissociative personality disorder. Most undead are able to remember the twenty-four hours and then some before they died. Trivia * Deadman's Amnesia isn't realistic because when you die, all of your brain's neurons disconnect. So when you resurrect, you'd have global amnesia. You would forget everything. But I have to keep parts of their memories intact for plot. * Fertility in the demons and angels isn't realistic because they're undead. When you die, nothing functions. Semen dies after twenty-four hours anyway. But again, I need to keep some things intact for plot, namely nephalem and cambions.